Consuming with Evil
by DarkShade5221
Summary: (Rewrite of Ghostly Friendships) Cathy is the younger sister of Danny. What happens when Danny was injected by a strange liquid that makes him act strange? Cathy must learn to use her powers in order to save her brother. But will they succeed with the help of a new friend?
1. Mysterious Glowing Red Liquid

**Hey guys! I want to do a Re-Make of this to add more details.**

**Danny's New Ghost Form was inspired by _Scribble-Demon _in DeviantART. Just look for the art called _Danny Phantom_**

**He's Human Form was inspired by _CartoonFreakshow's _Kitty Danny in Deviant Art. Only difference is the Black Converse XD**

**So, I credit those 2 for Danny's New Clothes ^^**

**I do NOT own anything! Only the OCs! (Except for Jen who is owned by CartoonFreakshow)**

**P.S**

**I've made Jen have her trench coat. And since CF has new goggles, I'll use them in this story ^^**

**P.S.S I've changed Cathy's eye color from Blue to Purple. Since that's the color of Maddie's eyes.**

* * *

Danny slept peacefully on his bed. His door slowly opened as a small figure crept in. Blue eyes gazed at the 14 year old boy. The figure grinned and quietly walked towards him. Then, she jumped on him.

"DANNY! Danny, wake up! Wake up! Time for school!"

"GAAAH!" Bright blue eyes widened as he gasped heavily for oxygen. On all fours, Catherine 'Cathy' Fenton looked at his older brother with a grin.

Danny groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's time for school! Your gonna be LATE!" He glanced at his alarm clock to see that it was already 8:56. Cathy jumped off the bed just as Danny rushed outside with a faint "Thanks!"

The 12 year old girl had on a black shirt with a pink skull, a pink long sleeved shirt underneath, black shorts, and black knee-high combat boots. She had black hair that reached her back. Her bangs sligthly covered her bright purple eyes.

She giggled and headed downstairs.

* * *

Danny dashed through the kitchen and sat next to Cathy. For the past months, he decided to have a new clothing style. So now he wore a sleeveles red hoody, a light blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and black converse.

Jazz, who wore a black V-neck tank top, aqua skirt, white long socks, and black flats, looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "Late night again?"

Danny laughed a little, "Yeah."

"Doing what?" Cathy asked with mouth filled with cereals.

Danny grinned sheepishly, "Oh, ya know... Studying, hanging out with Sam and Tucker and... stuff."

She shrugged and went back to eating. Danny followed suit. After they ate, Jazz drove Danny and Cathy to school.

* * *

"You sure you wanna tell her?" asked Sam.

Danny sighed, "Well, she _is _my sister... When we were young, we shared our secrets and our dreams to each other. We were inseparable."

Tucker grinned, "Yeah. You _always _bring your sister with us." Tucker and Sam also decided to wear new clothes. Sam simply wore black un-zipped jacket, a purple tank top that reached above her stomach, black shorts that reached above her knees **(AN: Like Kagamine Rin.), **purple long socks, and black combat boots.

As for Tucker, he hasn't changed that much. Save for the white sleeveless jacket.

Students roamed the hallway as the trio walked together. Then, a blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny sighed, "You guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Sam asked concerned.

Danny gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine." And with that, he dashed off.

Tucked chuckled, "Love birds."

_SMACK_

"Ow! My patella!"

* * *

Danny shut the door of the Janitor's Closet. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm going ghost!"

Twin rings appeared and went up and down his body. His black hair turned silver-ish white, bright blue eyes became neon green, and pale skin slightly tanned. His attire now changed into a black sleeveless turtle neck, his collar of his turtleneck was white that goes to his shoulders, white fingerless gloves that reaches below his elbows, a black arm band on his left arm, black pants, white combat boots, and two white belt. One goes across his waist while the other hung loosely on his right side.

He turned intangible and flew out of the room.

* * *

Cathy happily chatted with her best friend, Jennifer 'Jen' Menge. The two of them were called freaks. Cathy, having weird parents, and Jen having... well, crazy stuff going around her head. But they didn't mind.

Jen wore a black and grey stripped tank top underneath a brown trench coat, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and on her head was a goggles. The frame being black and the glasses being blue. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and red-ish brown eyes.

"Can't believe you actually did that!" exclaimed Cathy.

Jen giggled, "And next time, your coming along with me!"

Cathy fake-gasped, "Really!?" Jen nodded with a grin, "I've always wanted to ride a road roller! Thanks, Goggles!" The two of them laughed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Psycho and Freak."

Cathy growled, "Amanda." Standing in front of them were three girls. One, had orange long hair that was tied into pigtails with dark green eyes, the other had light brown hair that reached her back and dark blue eyes, and the last one had red hair tied into a pony tail with yellow eyes.

The orange haired one, Amanda, narrowed her eyes as Cathy returned the glare.

"Freak."

"Spoiled brat."

Jen growled and stepped in front of Cathy, "C'mon, Cathy. Let's leave these 'Little Miss Bratty' and get to class before we're late." They growled in annoyance. But Jen just smirked and dragged Cathy away from them.

Cathy grinned, "Thanks, Jen."

Jen laughed a little, "Anytime, mi amigo."

Then suddenly, there was an explosion that came from above. Students from 6th grade and high school were screaming and running to get outside. Cathy and Jen looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Run?" asked Jen.

"Run," agreed Cathy. They followed suit as the crowd exited Casper High. But Cathy paused before she could reach the entrance. Remembering something, she forgot the thermos that his father, Jack Fenton, gave her. Determined to catch a ghost, she rushed down the hallway. reaching her locker, she unlocked it and got out a silver and green soup container AKA The Fenton Thermos.

When she turned around, she almost dropped the device when a white haired kid and a robot with green flaming hair landed on the ground.

Cathy's eyes widened, _'Danny Phantom...'_

"Watch out!" Said Ghost Boy rushed in front of her and created a green dome. Deflecting the missiles the robot one fired.

"Phantom, take this!" Cathy handed her the thermos. She gave a smile and dashed off towards the exit. Afraid that she may be a burden to the fight yet hopeful that Danny Phantom can beat the ghost.

Danny smiled a little as his little sister dash off. He yelped when a missile almost hit him.

"I have no time for this," Skulker growled. He flew after Danny and held back his arms. He got out a syringe filled with glowing red liquid and injected it onto his neck. Danny hissed as he shoved it roughly. He smirked as the Halfa landed on his hands and feet.

Danny breathed heavily as his vision began to blur. Skulker grinned evilly and flew up to the roof intangibly. Unknown to him, Cathy was hiding behind a wall all the time. She gasped and rushed to his side.

"M-Mr. Phantom? Are you okay?" Danny breathed heavily and nodded. Cathy helped him sit down and lean on one of the locker. Sam and Tucker came running towards them.

"What happened!?" asked Sam frantically.

"A robot ghost stuck Phantom with something red," answered Cathy.

Tucker and Sam knelt down beside him. The Techno-Geek inspected his neck to find that the bruise was already healing. "What do you feel?"

"D-dizzy..." he answered as he held his head.

"Cathy, why don't you go ahead. We'll take care of Phantom," said Sam as she smiled at her.

She pouted, "Okay... Wait, where's Danny?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. The Goth coughed a little, "He... ummm... went to the bathroom."

Cathy nodded then looked at Phantom, "Are you going to be alright?"

Danny smiled a little, "I'll be fine."

Cathy grinned, "Get well soon. And, you did an awesome job at fighting ghost." And with that, she ran off to find her best friend.

Danny groaned, "I th-think... I need a nap..." Then, he blacked out.

* * *

**I'm still working on _New Friends or Death? _It will be up soon!**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	2. The Accident

Danny wake up with a severe headache. He groaned as he put a hand on his head.

"Dude, you okay?" a voice ask.

"T-Tucker?" Danny blinked away the grogginess out of his eyes. He groaned again as he sat up. A hand held his shoulder to help him up. Danny looked to where the hand came from. Meeting Sam's worried eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Danny smiled weakly, "I'm fine... Just... dizzy. Where are we?"

Tucker sighed in relief, "In your room. Glad your okay, dude. Did you know what Skulker injected you with?"

He shook his head, "Not that I could think of. It happened so fast. At first, he flew behind me, then pain. A sharp pain on my neck then a terrible headache." He sighed as he leaned on the headboard of his bed.

"Sam? Tucker?" Maddie came in the room with a smile, "Kids, you two should get going. It's almost your curfew." Seeing Danny in slight pain, her face fell and she rushed to his side and held his cheek. "What happened!? Danny, are you feeling alright?"

Danny laughed nervously, "I-I'm fine, mom. Just, tired..."

Maddie nodded, "Alright, dear. If you ever get hungry, there's mash potatoes in the kitchen. For now, you should rest." Maddie kissed his forehead as Danny pouted annoyingly. Tucker stifled a laugh as Maddie led them outside. Danny sighed again. Then, he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Danny? Can I come in?"

Danny smiled, "Of course, sis." Slowly opening the door, Cathy made her way to sit beside him. She had a big smile on her face.

"Guess what happened today!?"

Pretending that he didn't know, he smiled a little and asked, "What?"

"I've seen Danny Phantom fight a ghost!" Of course, Danny already knew that. But for her safety, he just went with it.

He fakes gasped, "You did!? Did you get hurt!?"

"Well, I wanted to catch the ghost too. But Phantom landed in front of me and shielded me from the robot ghost, I handed him the Fenton Thermos so he can catch the ghost. But then, I saw the cyber ghost stick something to his neck. Something red..."

Danny's eyes widened. His sister had seen it. Shaking the thought, he replied, "You didn't get hurt. Did you?"

She shook her head, "When he was done, he flew away. That's where Sam and Tucker come in. You okay? You look like you just ran in a marathon." His sister laughed at that. He grinned.

"Funny, huh? But you know what'll make you laugh even more?" he asked mischievously.

Cathy sligthly tilted her head, "What?"

"THIS!" Without warning, Danny grabbed her into a hug and gave her a noogie.

Cathy laughed, "D-Danny! S-stop!" But she continued to laugh as her brother messed up her hair. When he stopped, the brother and sister fell down on the bed with a tired sigh. Cathy, landing on top of Danny as the boy wrapped his arms around her. **(AN: Sibling Love ~3) **

Closing her purple eyes, Cathy positioned herself so that she can hug Danny beside her. Danny smiled a little and yawned.

_'I could always find answers tomorrow...' _

* * *

Danny woke up with a semi-heavy weight on his stomach. Fluttering his eyes open, he realized that Cathy was sleeping on top of him. Chuckling, he phased down as Cathy softly landed on the now empty mattress. Danny phased back up and turned tangible. He smiled softly and gently ruffled his sister's messy black hair.

Eyes twitching sligthly, he grasped his head in pain. Moaning, he muttered, "I need aspirin..."

Going outside his room, a hand suddenly grabbed him. Without warning, he was suddenly dashing off by his captor and stopped in the lab. Shaking his head from the dizziness, he looked up at his grinning father.

"Well, son, time to shut down the portal for repairing! Plus, I have something to show ya! The new and improved Jack-o-Ninetails!"

"Ummm... Ghost Portal for repairing?" Danny asked warily.

"To upgrade it, of course!" Jack beamed. Then, a thought it him, "Say... What time is it?"

Looking at the wall clock, Danny answered, "6:50. Why?"

"Well, me and your mother are just going grocery shopping... And hunt ghosts! Maybe we'll have a chance to catch that Ghost Boy! The portal's already close so don't touch anything. Well, gotta go, bye!" Ruffling his hair, Jack then headed of upstairs where Maddie is waiting at the kitchen.

Sighing, Danny headed upstairs and talk to Jazz.

* * *

Cathy yawned as she opened her eyes. Blinking a few times, she sat up and looked around the room.

"Danny?"

Shrugging, she stood up and stretched her arms. Exiting her brother's room, she walked down the stairs and found the living room empty. Humming, she continued her way to the lab.

_'I wonder what mom and dad are up to...' _

"Hmmm... Where is everybody?" she asked herself. Seeing the Ghost Portal open, she approached it. "That's funny. Isn't this thingy supposed to be open and glowing green?" Shrugging, she went inside. "There should be an ON button or something in here," she mumbled. Looking around.

She giggled, "It's pretty cool in her..." Sighing, she scratched her head in thought and lean on the wall using her hand. But what she didn't know, Cathy accidentally leaned on the ON button.

A scream filled the sound-proof room as volts of electricity surrounded her.

Swirly green can now be seen in the portal. A head popped out as he looked around.

"So this is the human realm Youngblood's been telling me..." Floating out, the white skinned, green haired boy took a look of his surroundings. He simply wore a grey hoody, dark blue pants, and brown boots. His messy green hair was tied into a pony tail. When he noticed the unconscious white and pink haired girl just below him, he gasped and flew to her side. The girl wore a white shirt with a black skull on the middle, a green long sleeved one underneath, white shorts, and white boots.

He gently shook her shoulder, "Hey, a-are you okay?" Not getting a reply, he bit his lip. _'Maybe I can make her feel better. But I need to hurry before any ghost hunters come in.' _

Carrying her in bridal style, he flew back into the portal.

* * *

Sighing, Danny dropped his head on Jazz's desk as the older one continued her lecture from her bed.

_'Maybe getting advice from Jazz was a bad idea...' _

"-and are you sure it's not just a migraine? Danny, you should be careful when fighting ghost! Maybe a ghost hit your head. Or it was just stress. Either way, the only cure for this is some relaxation. But that doesn't explain what Ghost X inserted you with. You said it was something red and glowing. So it may be some kind of chemical. But if it's chemical, then you should be feeling more than just a headache. But that can be one of the side effects."

Groaning, Danny buried his face on his hands, "I _really _need aspiring right now..."

* * *

**Well, that's that! More to come soon!**

**I'm going to be VERY BUSY on ALL of my stories! We have a project in Science where we discuss a topic our teacher assigned us. But I want it to be special... Sooo... I'm planning to make a short animation! Like, an introduction ^^**

**And the Guest Stars will be Danny, Jazz, and SAM! Woohoo! XD**

**Anyway, I'm getting tired of answering Reviews... So, I'll just thank them here! :) But seriously, not right now since I'm freaking tired -_-'**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
